


Mine

by bambi_lu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Face-Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambi_lu/pseuds/bambi_lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan gets off on Joonmyun dominating him. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“That’s what you always say, Yifan…” Joonmyun lowers his hips over Yifan’s face, letting the other man’s large hands spread his ass cheeks wide. His breath hitches in his throat as one of the fingers gently grazes over his opening before being replaced by his soft, wet tongue.  

He moans deeply, hovering over him now, letting his tongue flick teasingly across the tight muscle. 

“Mmm, yeah, baby, just like that…” he licks his lips, dropping his head to watch Yifan’s face as he sinks down lower until he is sitting right on his nose and mouth.  

His cock twitches, precum leaking from the tip. He pays it no mind as his attention focuses on the warmth of Yifan’s mouth working over his hole, his lips moving hungrily against it as his tongue rolls around the puckered ridges.

It doesn’t take long for him to start rolling his hips, to increase the pace until finally he stopped, squeezing his thighs tightly on either side of Yifan’s head. He watches through heavily lidded eyes as Yifan’s eyes close in pleasure and feel the suction on his sensitive entrance as Yifan tries desperately to inhale. But he can’t. He laughs softly as the man struggles a bit, his legs kicking until finally he taps- once, twice, three times. 

Joonmyun rises off of him obediently and listens as Yifan drew sharp, deep breaths of air. He knows his lungs must be burning, but he can’t let him off now. He sits back down again before the man has fully recovered and grabs a fist-full of his hair.   “Use your tongue more,” he says in a commanding voice and is pleased as he feeel Yifan’s tongue flex into a point so that he can slowly push it past his resistance. He groans loudly as it wiggles playfully inside him, and he relaxes.

But Yifan is growing desperate for air again. Joonmyun can tell he is trying to wait it out- he is getting off on it. He feels the gentle vibrations of Yifan furiously fisting himself beneath him. 

“You can do it, baby, just a little longer,” he encourages, and after a few more long, gloriously agonizing seconds, he taps out once more.

  Joonmyun lifts, this time keeping a hand firmly in his hair as he slaps him across the face. “You can do better than that. Now. Eat me out like a real man.” 

Yifan shudderes, squeaking out little more than a ‘yes sir’ before Joonmyun sits forcefully down on his face again. This time Joonmyun shows little mercy as he tightens his thighs around him, sighing as he started the rocking motions again, using Yifan’s face as little more than a tool to get himself off.   But something isn’t quite right. He pushes himself up, just barely, and slaps him again. 

“Your tongue, Yifan. Use your tongue. Now.”  

Before Yifan has a chance to reply, Joonmyun sits again. 

“Honestly. How many times do I have to tell you?” he tsk’s, but it is all apart of their power play. Joonmyun gets off on dominating, and Yifan gets off on being dominated. It just works. And apparently the verbal abuse makes it so much better for the taller man, as he begins to furiously work his hand over himself as Joonmyun rocks his ass over his chin and nose, his tongue eagerly lapping at him, trying to please him.

  Joonmyun hums as he collects some of the precum which is now leaking down his shaft in his fingers, smearing it across Yifan’s face as some sort of make-shift lubricant. 

“You like that?” he purrs, shoving his fingers into the other man’s mouth and towards the back of his throat, watching with fascination as he gags at the intrusion. “I know you do. But I know what you’d like even more.”  

Before Yifan can verbalize a response, Joonmyun moves off completely, shifting around so that he is straddling Yifan’s lap. “Be a good boy.”  

Those words are all Yifan needed to relax as Joonmyun positions himself over his cock and slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, lowers himself onto the thick, throbbing flesh. He stifles a cry and manages to lock eyes with his submissive lover. “I want to hear you.”

  “Please… Use me.” Yifan whisperes.

  “I can’t hear you.”  

“Please, sir, use me. I’m here to serve you,” he says, louder this time, his voice full of conviction, betraying the pitiful state he is currently in.  

Joonmyun waits a moment longer, taking in the sight of Yifan with his skin flushed red, his face smeared with saliva and precum. He etches the picture in his memory until Yifan bucks his hips up in impatience, causing Joonmyun to growl warningly. 

“Can you move without my permission?” he asks dangerously.

“No sir…” Yifan sounds reprimanded, but Joonmyun knows he’s done it on purpose, to get punished, and so he slaps his side- hard enough to leave a bright red reminder to never disobey him again. All that is earned is a low sigh of pleasure from the other man. 

“Then don’t. Next time I won’t be so kind,” but he relents, his own need getting the better of him as he starts to bounce up and down on Yifan’s cock, feeling the way it moved so deeply inside him, brushing against his most sensitive, private areas that no one else would never feel. 

Yifan whines pathetically under him, his hands going to Joonmyun’s hips. Joonmyun grabs one of his hands, bringing it up to his face so he can kiss and lick his long fingers, but playfulness gets the better of him, and he bites down, leaving marks along the hand he adores so dearly. 

“Mine,” he growls possessively, causing Yifan to shudder.

He doesn’t protest this time as Yifan begins to thrust up into him, desperation taking hold. He reaches down, jerking his own cock furiously as his orgasm overtakes him. His body seizes up, a gasp the only sound that escapes his lips, but Yifan is still going.

Without warning, Yifan uses Joonmyun’s momentary shock to flip them over, pounding hurriedly, needfully into him. Joonmyun had to regain his bearings- he takes a few deep breaths as he reaches down between them once more, this time collecting his cum on his fingers which he then presses to Yifan’s lips.

  Yifan moans, sucking on them obediently, watching Joonmyun with a passionate, fiery intensity in his eyes.

“You’re mine, Yifan.”

Those words send Yifan over the edge, and he spills into him with a quiet groan before his large body collapses down, onto him, his long, gangly limbs unable to now support his own weight.

Joonmyun chuckles softly, running his fingers affectionately through Yifan’s hair as he whispers “And I love you.”


End file.
